BAILAMOS
by rurouni kai
Summary: Este es mi primer fanfic de esta pareja y de este anime, asi que espero que les guste. Es un MakaXSoul y de porque son la pareja de baile ideal!
1. Chapter 1

Hola!! Aquí dejo un pequeño fanfic de esta pareja que me parece más que genial. Maka y Soul de verdad parecen el uno para el otro.

Por supuesto antes de iniciar doy por enterado que no planeo hacer lucro con este fanfic y que definitivamente la serie de soul eater no es mía.

**BAILAMOS**

Era una noche para festejar los triunfos acontecidos en esos días. Todos se encontraban bailando, comiendo, contando chistes excepto por una persona. Su nombre Soul, un joven que se encontraba desde hace un par de horas apartados del bullicio observando fijamente a las estrellas. Entonces vio a la distancia algo que pareció no solo llamarle la atención sino causarle gran confusión.

Ahí frente a sus ojos se encontraba su joven compañera de aventuras, la hermosa Maka. Se encontraba bailando con algún joven estudiante del colegio que parecía hechizado por sus bellos ojos. Soul estaba tan molesto por esa escena que no lograba entender el porque de sus sentimientos. Entonces como si se tratara de un torbellino en su cabeza, todas las batallas y momentos juntos pasaban frente a sus ojos. Los momentos en que Maka y él estuvieron juntos y que no podía olvidar.

Pocas veces en el mundo uno tiene la oportunidad de conocer a alguien que moviera su mundo de cabeza. Pero Soul lo había hecho, él había conocido a Maka. Algo era cierto, no lograba recordar el día en que decidió que serían compañeros, pero tampoco podía imaginar que llegará a su fin su relación.

Entonces mientras la observaba buscando que decisión tomar, se encontró con la mirada inquietante de su amiga Tsubaki. Ella lo observo fijamente, le sonrío y poniendo su mano en el hombro del joven dijo:

"Ve por ella y díselo. Porque uno debe decir las cosas o la otra persona lo adivinara"

"¿De que hablas?" pregunto el joven fingiendo no entender lo que pretendía su amiga

"En este mundo hay una persona con la que podemos bailar y vivir. Solo hay una persona por la que lucharías todos los días y a la que no podrías permitirle llorar. Esa persona es tu pareja ideal y debe lucharse por ella. Esa persona para ti es Maka." Dijo claramente mientras se alejaba de un joven sorprendido.

"Maka, mi compañera" susurro Soul mientras la observaba bailar con el otro muchacho.

Entonces supo que era momento de tomar acción. Salio en busca de su adorada amiga y eterna compañera. Al llegar ahí observo la mirada de sorpresa de Maka al verlo. Miro retadoramente al joven, quién ante la sonrisa de Maka para Soul y la actitud de él opto por retirarse con una sonrisa.

Entonces Soul sonrió alargo su mano y dijo:

"Esta noche bailamos"

Maka sonrió tomando la mano de Soul y se acercó a él para poder bailar mejor. Bailaron entonces sin permitir que el mundo los alejará, sin pensar en lo que harían después solo disfrutando del momento. Soul había comprendido que Maka era la persona con la que quería estar siempre, para las buenas y las malas. El la abrazaba mientras bailaban dejándola saber que no la abandonaría nunca, que bailarían toda la noche y toda la vida.

El volteó a verla y dijo con una sonrisa tan sarcástica como siempre:

"aaa Maka como te quiero, amor mío"

"ya era hora que me lo dijeras" contesto Maka abrazándolo y sintiéndose la mujer más feliz del mundo por tener la oportunidad de conocer a ese ser especial que no quieres perder nunca.

FIN

Ok, si esta súper pequeño. Lo real es que se me ocurrió esta idea escuchando la canción de Bailamos de Enrique Iglesias. Espero que les guste el pequeño fanfic y recibir sus comentarios.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!! Aquí dejo un pequeño capitulo para este fanfic de esta pareja que me parece más que genial. Maka y Soul de verdad parecen el uno para el otro.

Por supuesto antes de iniciar doy por enterado que no planeo hacer lucro con este fanfic y que definitivamente la serie de soul eater no es mía.

Espero que les guste mucho.

**No es cosa fácil**

¡No es cosa fácil! Te digan lo que te digan, el amor no es fácil. Ese seria el primer pensamiento que atormentaría a Soul durante una larga semana. No llevaba ni una semana de haberle declarado su amor a su fiel amiga, cuando ya había cometido todos los errores habidos y por haber. Buscando ser romántico copio los consejos de su amiga Tsubaki y le llevo el desayuno a Maka. Algo que le habría brindado puntos de no ser porque al intentar colocar la bandeja sin hacer ruido; la tiro sobre la cómoda que tenía la tarea de la joven.

Semejante error le había conseguido una mañana de gritos e insultos. Había dejado molesta a la persona más importante en su vida. Justo en ese momento decidió cambiar la estrategia. Entonces salió al encuentro de su amigo Kid. Quien no dejo de hablarle por una hora entera de la importancia de la simetría en el amor. Corrió entonces a la tienda y le compro un corazón de lo más simétrico posible lleno de chocolates.

Esta vez podría jurar que los resultados serían los mejores incluso superando sus expectativas. Aún así lo acontecido fue totalmente diferente a lo deseado. Al llegar al lugar se topo con una chica que lloraba inconsolablemente.

"¿Te sucede algo?" le pregunto mientras se acercaba a la joven. Una chica pelirroja que se encontraba nerviosa por su primer día en el colegio. Ella lo observo y por alguna razón le tomo confianza y le contó su historia. Desde que había llegado había tenido un día difícil y cuestionaba sus habilidades para estar en semejante institución.

Soul entonces se acerco a ella y le dijo

"Maka y yo somos buenos, pero nos ha costado trabajo, sudor y lagrimas. En este lugar tendrás lo mejor, mejores amigos, mejores retos, y mejores logros. Así que no te preocupes. De hecho permíteme ser tu primer amigo y darte la bienvenida con estos chocolates."

La realidad es que había visto tan triste a la chica que pensó que algo así la alegraría y siempre podría comprar una mejor caja de chocolates para su adorada. Sin embargo, eso no sucedió, ya que justo cuando se fue la joven se encontró con la mirada furiosa de su actual novia. Así es, justo como si de una telenovela se tratará. Maka había visto a Soul entregarle los chocolates a la joven, pero no había visto porque lo había hecho.

El corrió y corrió como loco buscándole explicar la situación y aún cuando logro explicarle no la sintió muy contenta que digamos. La acción de Soul era noble, pero no algo que deba hacer alguien con una novia como Maka. Después de todo el ejemplo que le dio su padre la obligaba a dudar sobre la fidelidad de algunos hombres. Al recordar ese detalle se dio cuenta de su error, pero esa ya era la segunda metida de pata y debía hacer algo al respecto.

Busco entonces como loco a Star. Después de todo era probable que el supiera que hacer al respecto para contentar a Maka. Camino por horas hasta que escucho unos ruidos que parecían salir de la azotea.

"¿Quién es el mejor? El mejor soy yo, sin lugar a dudas, el gran Star."

Era su amigo, quien como siempre se encontraba practicando e idolatrándose simultáneamente. Al acercarse al lugar observo como este mantenía su mirada en él, después de sentirlo acercarse.

"¿Qué sucede Soul? No te ves muy contento." Le pregunta su amigo.

"Seguí los consejos de Tsubaki y no funciono, luego los de Death pero no salio como quería. Simplemente no se que hacer para que Maka este feliz conmigo de nuevo."

"¿te ha dicho que no es feliz" le pregunta el peliazul mientras se sentaba a lado de su amigo

"No" contesto triste y serio.

"Entonces no tienes de que preocuparte. Las mujeres siempre se enojan, pero no es porque te odien. Son perfeccionistas y Maka es la peor de todas. Lo que tienes que hacer es mostrarles que tú eres el rey. Vamos dilo"

"Yo… soy… el…" tartamudeaba Soul un tanto melancólico

"Dilo Soul, un hombre que no se respeta tiene perdido todo desde ahí. Yo soy el rey y tú me obedeces Maka. ¡Dilo!"

"Yo soy el rey y tu me obedeces Maka" dice Soul tratando de imitar a su amigo cuando de repente siente una mirada sobre el.

Entonces voltea lentamente maldiciendo el haber seguido el tonto consejo de su amigo y al voltear se encuentra con ella. Quien seriamente se acerca a él y le lanza una cachetada y furiosa le contesta.

"Ahí tienes rey, haber si así te gusta"

Se retira molesta dejando a un Soul más que estresado. Esa era la tercera vez que metía la pata.

Los días pasaron y no lograba encontrar el momento para hacer las paces con ella. La observaba platicar con Tsubaki, saludar a Death. Se sentaban incluso juntos en las clases, pero no lograban pasar de un superficial "hola". Finalmente casi terminaba la semana y Soul ya no podía más.

Fue por eso, que sin pensarlo solo con sentirlo. Entro al cuarto de Maka, la observo detenidamente y Grito:

"¡No es cosa fácil! Te digan lo que te digan, el amor no es fácil".

"¿Qué dices?" le pregunto una rubia bastante sorprendida por la reacción de su novio.

"¡No es cosa fácil! He intentado todo por tenerte feliz, y no he logrado nada. Pero... aún así… solo tengo presente una cosa en mi mente y en mi corazón"

"Así y ¿Qué es eso?" le pregunta la chica.

"El amor no es cosa fácil, y tenerte feliz no es fácil. Pero ¡vale la pena! Así que por favor dime que tengo que hacer para poder verte sonreírme de nuevo, para hablar contigo como siempre, para estar contigo. Porque aún sí no es fácil vale la pena, y estoy dispuesto a hacerlo" le contesto tratando de conservar el aliento después de haber gritado todo lo anterior.

Maka se levanto, lo miro y le sonrío y dijo

"Yo también me equivoco, y tienes razón no es fácil. Pero no tienes que hacer nada, solo estar aquí, conmigo"

"Así será" dijo el joven mientras besaba dulcemente los labios de su novia, y pensaba en lo difícil que es mantener una relación con alguien tan especial para él como lo es Maka, pero vale la pena. Porque en el amor todo vale la pena, para poder vivir ese momento.

**FIN**

Jaja ok, me quedo cursi pero esta un poquito más largo que el anterior. Espero les guste mucho y agradezco muchos sus comentarios. Aprovecho para agradecer a:

Paula Elric.- que bueno que te pareció tierno, espero que este también te guste y me mandes tu comentario.

Selene-Moonligth.- que bien que te gusto, jaja y si tienes razón Soul y Maka son simplemente geniales. Espero este te agrade también.

aliychan.- es genial que te gustará mi fanfic y espero que te encante este también. Y pues cualquier comentario o petición por supuesto es bienvenida.

Por el momento me despido y espero que les guste y que me sigan comentando para poder seguir escribiendo más de esta pareja que es de lo mejor.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!!!

El día de hoy me decidí a actualizar mi pequeño fanfic y espero que sea de su agrado este capitulo.

Por supuesto antes que nada hago hincapié en que este fanfic es realizado sin fines de lucro y que la serie y los personajes de soul eater no me pertenecen.

**SIGO AQUÍ**

Después de una semana lluviosa y llena de misiones complicadas el cuerpo de Soul se encontraba sumamente agotado. Recostado en la azotea del colegio, mientras observaba el cielo y las nubes que en el parecían moverse tan lento como un caracol pensó por un momento en la complejidad del mundo.

Se cuestiono el camino que había seguido desde joven hasta llegar a ese punto. Como había decidido ser un arma y había conocido a Maka. El recordar ese suceso formo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Cada que pensaba en su vida, en sus recuerdos, en sus deseos, todo parecía conjugarse en ese solo nombre. Su pasado, presente e incluso sus deseos para el futuro parecían gritar "Maka".

Supo justo en ese momento que si tuviera una oportunidad para elegir un camino distinto no podría aceptarla. Después de todo que mundo tan terrible sería ese en el que no tuviera a Maka a su lado.

Cerró entonces sus ojos por un momento y sintió una pequeña brisa que acaricio sus cabellos y refresco sus pensamientos. Se levanto y se dirigió al aula de clases.

Al llegar ahí se encontró con todos sus amigos que parecían estar divirtiéndose de lo lindo. Por un lado Kid no dejaba de discutir con sus compañeras sobre la importancia de la simetría en el mundo. Star no dejaba de mostrarle a su amiga porque era él mejor del mundo mientras ella simplemente le sonreía con ternura.

Y justo ahí, sentada tomando notas de lo que parecía un inmenso libro se encontraba Maka. Él se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado. La observo en silencio por un momento y luego le susurro al oido:

"Me alegra que estemos juntos. Promete que no te irás."

"¿te sucede algo?" le pregunto extrañada la joven por tan curiosa petición. Soul había sido su amigo y compañero de batalla por mucho tiempo. No obstante desde la noche que bailaron y declararon su amor tenia actitudes muy extrañas. Aunque nunca una como la de esa petición.

"No, en realidad no. Pero pensando en lo que tengo hoy y el camino que recorrí para tenerlo. Supe que no quiero perderte" le contesto tranquilamente, con la tranquilidad que tiene alguien que ha llegado a una introspección personal profunda y que sabe lo que quiere para toda la vida. A final de cuentas él había meditado por varias horas y sabía que no estaba dispuesto a dejar a Maka nunca.

"Sigo aquí, no me he ido a ningún lado durante el camino que hemos recorrido juntos. Asi que no te preocupes porque siempre que lo necesites estaré a tu lado para decirte "sigo aquí"" le contesto la joven viéndolo fijamente a los ojos y sosteniendo su mano derecha.

"¿Lo prometes entonces?" pregunto Soul como si necesitara la frase completa.

"Soul lo prometo, sigo aquí contigo y siempre será así" le contesto dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Suceso que no fue pasado por alto por una joven pelirroja que se encontraba acompañada de un pequeño de pelo azul. Ellos entraron al salón y fueron presentados por el profesor como los nuevos alumnos que se integrarían a la clase. Mientras avanzaban a tomar asiento la mirada de la joven y la de Soul se cruzaron.

Justo en ese momento Soul recordó haberla visto antes y como acto de magia en un segundo apareció. El recuerdo de una joven llorando y a la que le había regalado unos chocolates. La joven se sentó atrás de Soul y justo en ese momento pensó que sería muy divertido si ese joven fuera solo suyo. Y cada que pensaba más en esa sola idea recordaba el "sigo aquí" de la joven. Pensamiento que formo una malévola sonrisa en su rostro y pensó "no por mucho, eso te lo prometo".

FIN

Hola!!! Espero les guste este capitulo y pues cualquier recomendación o corrección es recibida. Agradezco a los que me escribieron anteriormente y principalmente a Paula Elric quien me comento en el capitulo anterior. Espero este capitulo sea de tu agrado.

Bueno por el momento me despido y espero les haya parecido entretenido este capitulo, se que es pequeño pero espero en la actualización siguiente realizar uno mucho más sustancioso.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola!! Aquí dejo un pequeño capitulo para este fanfic de esta pareja que me parece más que genial. Maka y Soul de verdad parecen el uno para el otro.

Por supuesto antes de iniciar doy por enterado que no planeo hacer lucro con este fanfic y que definitivamente la serie de soul eater no es mía.

Espero que les guste mucho

_**En la guerra y el amor**_

La semana había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los exámenes tenían a todos corriendo de un lado a otro. A todos excepto a una pelirroja que no perdía de vista su objetivo, que con aquella mirada cual si fuera de halcón observaba saboreando aquella presa que no planeaba dejar escapar.

"Sigues observando a ese muchacho hermana" fue la pequeña interrupción por parte del pequeño peliazul que la acompañaba a todos lados.

"El día que nos peleamos y que creí que esta escuela sería difícil estuvo ahí" contesto seria sin apartar la vista de su objetivo.

"Tal vez pero parece estar ocupado y no creo que te hablará en esa ocasión del modo que tu quieres. Porque mejor en lugar de meternos en otro de tus enredos tele novelescos mejor entrenamos de una buena vez"

"Si entrenaremos pero con una condición"

"aaa no, no quiero que me metas en tus taranovelas entendido" contesto bastante molesto el peliazul.

"Entonces no" respondió tajante y convencida de que sería su hermano el que terminaría cediendo.

"Está bien. ¿Qué necesitas?" respondió molesto por saberse nuevamente controlado por la manipuladora de su hermana.

"Necesito que distraigas a la novia, para que pueda platicar con Soul"

"Si ya que, pero este si consérvalo. Eso de andar bajando novios que te duran un mes es bastante aburrido."

"Este es el definitivo"

"Si claro, eso es lo que siempre dices" contesto molesto el peliazul mientras se alejaba de su hermana quién continuaba pensativa. Y entonces aún sabiendo a su hermano lejos de ella susurro más para sí misma que para otra persona.

"Definitivamente Soul es el definitivo"

Paso la tarde de lo más normal para la pelirroja, observar a Soul caminar de un lado a otro con Maka y cada que los veía juntos más rabia le daba la situación. Hasta que la imagen de su hermano platicando con Maka le saco una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro. Observo a todos lados del salón, pero Soul parecía no estar. Entonces se dirigió al patio de la escuela, y ahí descansando recargado en un pilar se encontraba su añorada obsesión.

Se acercó a él con la cautela de un gato, pero con la vista tan fija en el objetivo como un halcón cazador.

"Hola" le dijo con una inmensa sonrisa

"Hola, ¿lleva bastantito que no platicamos verdad?" le respondió Soul con una gran sonrisa.

"Si, así es"

"He estado muy ocupado con los exámenes, Maka es simplemente genial, pero es perfeccionista con esas cosas"

"No debería presionarte tanto"

"Tal vez pero si no lo hiciera no sería Maka"

"Si es cierto" contesto tratando de contener la ira que le producía no encontrar un punto débil en esa relación.

"Y ¿Cómo te ha tratado la escuela?"

"Mi hermano y yo creo que no estamos acoplando muy bien" le contesto la pelirroja sonriendo.

"Eso está muy bien y recuerda que tú y tu hermano ya tienen un amigo conmigo por si me necesitan"

"Eres muy lindo" le dijo la pelirroja acercándose a Soul tanto como pudo dejándolo bastante sorprendido y justo cuando parecía que la oportunidad había tocado a su puerta escucho aquella voz que ella tanto detestaba.

"Soul te interrumpo"

Justo esa fue la voz que saco de su trance a Soul y volteó a ver a su adorada tan molesta que podría matarlo ahí mismo.

"No es lo que piensas Maka, ella es una amiga"

"Más vale, porque no planeo que seas igual a mi padre Soul" contesto la joven totalmente molesta alejándose del lugar con un Soul suplicante detrás de ella.

"Creí que la ibas a entretener" dijo la pelirroja

"Eso hice, pero ella se dio cuenta que llevaba rato sin ver a su adorado Soul y quiso venir. Ya sabes lo que dicen, cuida al hombre, porque de seguro por ahí hay una…"

"Una ¿Qué?" contesto furiosa a su hermano

"Una mujer. Eso es todo." Le respondió con una sonrisa su hermano, mientras observaba a Maka. Entonces un pensamiento que lo alegro llego a su mente de la nada. Su hermana había encontrado una rival digna de admiración y esta vez todo podría ser más interesante.

"Este año va a ser muy divertido hermana" fue lo único que se limito a decir el peliazul.

"Si que lo es" se limito a responder la pelirroja mientras su mente maquinaba cuál debía de ser el siguiente paso.

FIN

Ok sip acepto todos los tomatazos que tengan que venir porque creo que no avance mucho la trama, pero bueno espero actualizar muy pronto el siguiente capítulo y ese promete una pelea fuerte por el amor de Soul. Después de todo Maka no se va a quedar ahí mirando nada más jaja. Aprovecho para disculparme por el largo tiempo sin actualizar y para agradecer a todos aquellos que se toman su tiempo para leer mi trabajo y principalmente para aquellos que se dan un tiempo apara escribir sus comentarios. Agradezco:

aliychan.-espero que te guste el capitulo nuevo y jaja no te preocupes que Maka definitivamente no se va a dejar de esa vieja.

Paula Elric.- sip esa vieja es de lo peor, pero por supuesto que Maka tiene que dar de su parte para marcar territorio jaja.

maka-chan96.- hola espero que este capítulo te agrade y espero tus comentarios.

Selene-Moonlight.- espero que te guste el capitulo


End file.
